DrgonballZ v.s. Zelda
by Shadow-Dweller
Summary: A funny little story about DBZ and Z fighting each other in a tournament. R&R please.


DBZ v

DBZ v.s. Z

**** Author`s note: I`ve never done a crossover, and I`m starting now. Live with it.Anyway, why not try, oh, DragonballZ and Zelda? If you don`t like it, too bad. For the rest of you, Enjoy.****

** **

Welcome to the tournament thingy! This will consist of 6 rounds, each with Dragonball Z v.s. Zelda. Now, Let`s begin round one and meet our first victims! Er……..uh……….fighters. 

ROUND ONE: GOKU V.S. LINK

As our two fighters walk onto the field, let me remind everyone that you CAN make wagers on this with me- Oh wait, I forgot. This isn`t real. Goku and Link shake hands and- It looks like they are trying to crush each other`s hands!

3

2

1

GO!!!!!!!!

Goku begins to charge up for a devastating Kamehameha wave, but Link is charging up his sword for a super-spin attack! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND- Link deflects the blast, and goes for Goku`s heart! He dodges, and hits Link in the head with a ki blast! Oh! Link`s getting his Megaton Hammer, and Hits Goku in the head! To bad he didn`t know, Goku won`t be feeling that, since his head is so hard, and he doesn`t have any brains to damage! Oh, Goku goes Super Sayain! And They charge at each other and- Oh! Link put a deep cut in Goku`s stomach with his sword, but Goku blasts a cut in link`s arm! The fight is a draw! They get wheeled out on stupid little stretchers, while everyone murmurs idiotically! 

ROUND TWO: VEGETA V.S. GANONDORF

The two snotty, greedy warriors walk out on field, and try to stare each other down! Pah! At least they have better sportsmanship than shaking hands!

3

2

1

GO!!!!!!!

Both warriors jump back, and fire blasts at each other, blocking them blow for blow! For blow! For blow! For- you get the idea. Oh, Vegeta`s getting his Gaelic Gun, while Ganondorf, uh, laughs. Vegeta fires the blast and, WOW! Ganondorf dodges it! He fights back and, Hey! I need more popcorn! Thanks. Now go away! Anyway, er………… where`s Vegeta? Oh, he came out of the smoke and kicked Ganondorf`s -!!!

The following word was sensored for the kiddies

The fight rages on, and Vegeta goes Super sayain, while Ganondorf mutates into Ganon! Ganon attacks Vegeta with his knives, but Vegeta grabs them and blows them up! Then- Oh my Fudgenuts! Fudgenuts? Who writes this stuff? Oh yeah, me. Ganon reproduces more knives out of his hands!!!!!!!! Vegeta flys into the air, out of Ganons reach, and charges the very attack that helped kill Cell, the Final Blast! Ganon is too slow to get out of the way, and is incinerated by the blast. Can I go home now? Oh yeah, four more rounds.

ROUND THREE: PICCOLO V.S. DARUNA THE SAGE

As the warriors walk onto the field, I hate saying that, they- do nothing.

3

2

1

GO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Piccolo throws off his cape and hat, and charges straight at fatty. Daruna grabs Piccolo`s head, hits it with his knee, and breaks his skull. Piccolo`s head sits limp on his shoulder, and then wiggles, and his skull regenerates! Like we didn`t see that coming! Daruna fires a blast at Piccolo, but Piccolo dodges it and charges his Specail Beam Cannon. He fires it, and it goes through fatty`s not-so-hard-to-hit stomach! Ouch! I just got a splinter on this table! Oh, yeah, and Daruna`s injury might hurt……but not half as much as mine!

ROUND FOUR: GOHAN V.S. CHILD LINK

Here`s Link from the past, and he`s a midget! And Gohan, who is not a midget. Gohan fires multiple blast, to stall Link, then shrouds Link in dust. He then Goes Supersayain level1, then 2. Link gets out his boomerang, and throws it at Gohan, but Gohan breaks it. Gohan powers up for the kamehameha, but Link stands with folded arms. Gohan fires! And, OH!! Link put on his special attack reducing thingy, Nayru`s Love! Link throws Din`s Fire at Gohan, but Gohan blows it up before it hits the ground. Then they decide to stop, and-HUH? Run away and play hide and go seek? We should never let two kids play together again. Hey, I just realized! They started and we never said go! Little trouble makers!

ROUND FIVE: PAN V.S. ZELDA

Little girls? What is the world coming to?

3

2

1

GO!!!!!!!!!!

They start out the battle by running to the middle of the arena, and- getting out make up? And- having fun? What is this? Bring out the arena cleaners! **little girls screaming** that was a waste of a round. 

FINAL ROUND: TRUNKS V.S. PHANTOM GANON

Trunks enters the field, and so does Phantom Ganon. What else were they gonna do? Think Yamcha is cool? 

3

2

1

GO!!!!!!!!

Trunks fires lots of blasts at PGanon, but PGanon flies around them, and shoots blasts back at Trunks. They keep it up, but then charge up their strongest attacks. Trunks fires the Final Blast his father taught him, while PGanon fires, er………..his strongest attack. PGanon`s penetrates Trunks`s blast, and knocks Trunks down. He them pummels Trunks, and the game is over. The scores are:

Z warriors:

Wins:

2

Loses:

1

Draws:

3

Zelda`s warriors:

Wins:

1

Loses:

2

Draws:

3

The winner is the Z fighters. (crowd applaudes) Now, who made that wager with me?


End file.
